(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used, includes two display panels where a field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display applies voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thus, directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are determined and polarization of incident light is controlled so as to display images. The liquid crystal display is divided into a screen display area displaying the images, and a peripheral area formed on the periphery of the screen display area, excluding the display area, and not displaying images.
In the liquid crystal display, a thin-film transistor substrate where various signal lines, thin-film transistors, and pixel electrodes are formed, is joined to a common electrode substrate where a common electrode, etc. is formed. A cell gap between the two display substrates is supported by a column spacer.
A cell gap of a television liquid crystal display is typically approximately 4 micrometers (um), and is at least 2.8 micrometers (um).